Fate Plays Trick On Us
by JustWannaBeAnonymous
Summary: One-shot. Leah was worried if she could imprint or not. What if in the end she had to imprint on a vampire who just visited The Cullens? What would she do? Post Breaking Dawn. Canon couple, with an OC for being Leah's imprintee.


**Fate Plays Trick On Us**

* * *

**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, except William. I created an OC for becoming Leah's imprintee.**

**I suddenly got this idea. So, I tried to write it. This will be a one-shot, I think. I'm not sure if I will continue this or not, later. Maybe I'll just wait for your reactions for this one.**

**This is post Breaking Dawn. The exact time will be revealed in the story. This won't be anyone's POV. But, mostly it will be told from Leah's side of story.**

**I read a few post-BD fanfics. But, I just want to show you my version of the future for Leah. So, please just bear with me.**

**Here is the story. Hope you like it. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Will you shut up already?" Leah said grouchily to her brother that was following her.

"I will if you just listened to what I said," Seth replied harshly.

Leah huffed and turned to walk again. Seth followed her again.

"Why can't you stop follow me?" Leah asked frustrated.

"Didn't you hear what I said?"

"What? That Jake is engaged to Nessie?" Leah asked challengingly. "Yeah, I heard that already!"

"Isn't that great? Why can't you be happy?" Seth grumbled.

"Because it's just about time! It's not like it's a surprise. We knew all along that they're going to be together," Leah said matter-of-factly.

"But, still. It's happy news. Jake had to wait seven years for that!" Seth argued.

"Yes, it's happy news," Leah agreed quietly. "Like being tied to a bloodsucker family, happy news," she added mumbled.

Seth growled at his sister. "Leah, why can't you accept them? They're like our family-in-law."

"They're not our family. They're our enemy!" Leah yelled at her brother before turning to leave. Seth didn't follow her this time.

She still couldn't understand why her brother, and her pack even, could accept The Cullens that easily. Those vampires were the reason she was stuck in this condition. Those vampires was the cause why she couldn't (they couldn't) live a normal life. She disliked those vampires even though she got more than seven years getting used to them.

Leah sat at the bench that was put in front of their house. The bench was a little out of sight because of the trees that covered it from the driveway. It was her personal place to calm down. It was never being crowded by people who came to their house, because they usually just sat at their porch.

It was Renesmee's seventh birthday tomorrow. Jake had asked them (his pack) to come to The Cullens' house in Alaska to celebrate the birthday party. And his engagement party too, of course.

Jake and Renesmee started going out officially almost two years ago when she started her high school together with The Cullens. Although that was easy, Edward and Bella wouldn't let Jake tied Renesmee down before she could 'see the world'. Their words. Besides, she had to be fully mature before Jake could have started to think about marriage and so on.

So, Jake had to be patient for a few more years back then. Now, that Renesmee had seen how it was to live in normal world (human world) and felt to be a real teenager, Edward and Bella let her choose her own future. And of course, being Nessie, she agreed and accepted Jake's proposal in a heartbeat.

Leah didn't really have a problem with Nessie, or even The Cullens sometimes. She could see that they're good and nice. But, they, being vampires, had made her life miserable. It was not how they acted (because Leah couldn't find fault in that, really), it was who they really were that made problem with her.

Leah sighed. Tonight they had to start to run to Alaska. The Cullens offered to pay for their plane tickets, but the boys declined because it had been long time since they really run together. They still had to patrol sometimes, of course. But, they didn't do that together. Mostly just a couple of them for a night. They often didn't have to do that because Sam's pack could handle that task. Her pack was kinda a back-up for the area, seeing that their Alpha was not even there.

Leah was kinda relieved if she didn't have to phase. She never enjoyed being the only girl werewolf, but she started to accept the reality. So, it was like she got a choice if she didn't have to phase while usually she didn't.

"Hey, Leah," Quill called with Embry followed behind him.

Leah frowned. They were here already?

"Why are you two here already?" Leah asked a little annoyed. She didn't get a chance to get a calm afternoon before they decided to leave.

Quill shrugged and Embry grinned. "Well, Sue offered to feed us before we head out," Embry answered.

Leah rolled her eyes. Of course, food. They would be anywhere where they could get food. Boys. Well, werewolves especially.

"Well, just go in, then. Seth's inside with Mom," Leah said while still sat on the bench.

Quill and Embry nodded. They knew enough not to disturb Leah while she sat on her bench. It was her way to say "leave her alone".

Leah sat silently on the bench for a few more hours. She liked to just sit there and trying to calm her mood, so she could easily control her emotion and anger.

Her solitude was interrupted by her own mother. "Leah, you better get inside now and eat. The pack wants to leave soon," Sue called from the porch.

Leah sighed before came inside. She ate in silent. She really didn't look forward to phase again. She rather sat on a plane than run. But, sitting on plane meant that she had to come together with her mother and Charlie tomorrow. She didn't like that more than running. Seeing her mother and Charlie was not something that she enjoyed. It was not like she disliked Charlie or something, it was just awkward seeing them together. Leah never got used to that even after a few years.

An hour later, they were ready to go. They started to run. Leah, being the fastest, was already getting ahead of them. She used to run in front, on Jake's right, being his Beta. So, she didn't like to run behind anyone (except Jake, sometimes).

"_I miss Esme's cooking,"_ Seth thought to Embry and Quill. They agreed almost instantly.

Leah couldn't get her head around that thought. She ate Esme's cooking sometimes, but she didn't really enjoy it as much as them. It was not bad, of course, but eating something that vampire had touched wasn't something that Leah enjoyed.

"_But, I miss Claire already,"_ Quill thought sadly.

"_Yeah, I miss Cindy too,"_ Embry started to thought about his girlfriend. Embry imprinted on his girlfriend a couple of years ago.

Seth growled hearing their thoughts. _"Uuurggh.. guys, please. Thoughts. Don't think that! I don't want to hear it,"_ he asked disgustedly. Seth hadn't imprinted on anyone yet. So, he kinda hated hearing other wolves thinking about theirs.

Leah kinda agreed with Seth. She didn't like hearing those wolves thinking about their imprintee. But, of course, it was not as bad as hearing Sam's. Not even close. So, she thanked God that she was free from that now.

Leah always wondered if she ever got to imprint. She really wanted to. Just to have a reason to try harder not to phase anymore. If, she could imprint on any one, she would try harder so she didn't have to phase anymore. But, she wasn't sure she would get that chance.

They started to hear Jake's thoughts. It seemed like that their leader was in his wolf form. Most of his thought was wondering where they are.

"_Hey, guys,"_ Jake thought, after realizing their thoughts.

"_Hey, Jake,"_ Quill cheered in his mind.

"_Hey, boss,"_ Seth thought loudly.

"_Hi, man,"_ Embry greeted him too.

"_Hi,"_ Leah simply thought.

After a few more hours, they finally got to see their Alpha. Jake waited at the forest border that was not too far from The Cullens' land. He looked bigger than the last time they met him. It seemed like he ate more and trained more. Living with vampires sure had some advantages too, Leah had to admit.

After phasing back to their human forms, Jake invited them to his house. It was just a small house that was located in The Cullens' land, but a little far from their actual house. This house was built especially for Jake. It was just a house with a couple of bedrooms, a kitchen, and a general room that was filled with sofa and television.

The pack would stay at Jake's house, of course. Only Seth who asked if he could stay with The Cullens. Leah disagreed almost instantly. She still didn't want her little brother to stay close with vampires without supervision. Even though it was only The Cullens. They were still vampires and Leah didn't trust them no matter how good they were.

Leah didn't sleep that night. She never felt comfortable at the new place.

In the crack of dawn, Jake's phone rang. Leah could hear Jake's movements from the next room. Werewolves' hearing was still intact even though she was in human form.

"Yeah?" Leah could hear Jake's voice still heavy from sleep greeted the phone.

"What?" Jake's voice became louder suddenly.

"You're serious?" he asked again to the phone, Leah assumed.

"Curious about you?" Jake asked again. "He wasn't from The Volturi's incident?"

Leah became curious about what was happening. From Jake's side of conversation, it seemed like someone (or vampire, it seemed) had come.

"He's new?" Jake asked again. It sounded like he was shocked. "A newborn alone?" Jake asked again disbelievingly.

"A few years? He's younger than you?" Jake sounded amused. "Alright.. alright.. I'm sorry," he said still sounded amused.

So, it seemed like a newborn had come to The Cullens' house, Leah thought. It didn't sound good. The last time they had to face newborn vampires, Jake had been hurt. And Leah really didn't look forward another fight with vampires.

"Are you sure it's okay to bring the pack there?" he asked again. Leah could hear a little worry in his voice. He really was a good Alpha, Leah thought.

"Alright, then," he said almost sounded like he gave up. "Okay, see you later. Love you, too," Jake said wistfully.

Leah became sure that it was Nessie who called him. At first, she thought it was Bella. But, hearing Jake's last sentence made her sure that it was Nessie. Leah was pretty sure that Jake wouldn't say those words to Bella anymore.

Leah didn't say anything at breakfast. It seemed like she was the only one who heard Jake's call. The other had just awoken after she finished her cooking. She didn't usually cook, but being the only girl in the house, Leah volunteered to do that. Besides, it wasn't a fancy meal. Just a simple breakfast. The others were looking forward to have Esme's cooking for lunch.

"Guys, it seemed like there's a guest at The Cullens' house that just arrived this morning," Jake started to talk carefully.

"A guest? Who? One of The Denalis?" Seth asked eagerly. He liked meeting The Denalis. They were friendly with him and Seth liked to meet beautiful women.

Leah rolled her eyes hearing her brother.

Jake just smirked a little. "Too bad for you, it wasn't one of them. And it was a _he_," Jake emphasized the last word.

It made Seth looked disappointed. Leah rolled her eyes again. She couldn't understand why her little brother could fancy seeing vampires. Even though it was a beautiful girl.

"Who is it, then?" Embry asked curiously.

"Just a vampire who passed by. He caught Nessie's scent and got curious," Jake answered. It seemed he became a little concerned about his fiancée.

"Is he dangerous?" It seemed Quill could feel their Alpha's concern.

Jake shook his head. "No. He doesn't seem hostile, according to Nessie."

"Can we visit the house, then?" Seth asked worriedly. "I mean, I really want to eat Esme's cooking," he added practically begging.

Leah rolled her eyes. Again. Food, that was what her brother's concern.

"Yeah. Ness said it's okay to go there," Jake answered instantly.

It seemed like their Alpha really wanted to go there, too. But Leah doubted it was because of Esme's cooking. A certain half-vampire half-human waited for him.

"So, we can go there now?" Seth asked eagerly.

"Sure. After we finished breakfast," Jake answered immediately.

Leah frowned hearing this. "Are you sure it's safe for us to go there? I mean if he really is alone, won't he feel threatened with us there?" Leah asked skeptically.

"Why? You don't want to threaten a vampire?" Seth asked teasingly.

"It's not that. I just don't want to fight a vampire just because he suddenly feel threatened," Leah grumbled.

"Wow, it's the first. Leah doesn't want to fight a vampire. You're getting soft, Leah," Embry chirped suddenly.

"Actually, I never liked fighting with vampire. Well, I'd rather fight them of course than being friend with them. But, if I can help it, I want nothing to do with them. Period," Leah answered resentfully.

Jake sighed. "Well, Nessie said that it's really fine to go there. Besides, he'll stay for a few days. It seems like he likes The Cullens," Jake said trying to break the argument. "And I really didn't want to just stay put while a stranger near Nessie," he added almost sullenly.

"Why? You're afraid he'll take Nessie away?" Embry asked teasingly.

"Over my dead body," Jake grumbled. "No. It's not that. I just don't want something happened to Nessie," he argued.

Four pairs of eyes rolled. "That's so unlikely," Leah mumbled.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure that Nessie can take care of herself," Embry said nodding his head.

"Yeah. And I'm also sure that there are eight vampires who will fight to death before something happened to Nessie," Quill added.

"Well, I still don't like to be away while a stranger nears her!" Jake argued again.

"You just don't like being away from her. Period," Seth said smirking.

Jake couldn't argue to that statement.

They walked normally to The Cullens's house. It just took a couple of minutes if they walked through the forest. But, it would take more if they follow the car's path.

The moment they could see the house, Leah started to smell vampires scent. She really didn't like it. She barely could stand it, especially after a few long months of being away from them.

They could see Nessie standing at the front porch, grinning madly at them. Jake ran ahead of them the moment he saw his fiancée. Leah just rolled her eyes.

Renesmee threw herself at Jake and he spun her around for a few moments. After that, he put her on the ground and kissed her mouth passionately.

Leah heard a groan from beside her. Seth looked disgusted and annoyed. Leah could understand his feeling. After seeing Embry's behavior with his girlfriend and seeing Quill's sweetness to Claire, Leah really didn't look forward seeing another like those.

"Hi," Renesmee greeted them with a wide grin the moment they arrived in front of the house. She hugged them one by one.

She really was a sweet kid. Leah could tolerate her. She just had to stop breathing for a moment while hugging Nessie back.

"Wow, Ness. You look hot," Seth said appreciatively after hugging her.

"Hand's off, man," Jake said shoving Seth away from his fiancée. He looked half annoyed, half amused with Seth's behavior.

Leah just rolled her eyes while Quill and Embry chuckled.

Renesmee giggled, hearing Jake's protectiveness. She put her hands around his waist and put her chin on his shoulder. "You look hot, acting like that," she whispered to his ears.

She whispered, but they all could hear it. Including the vampires inside the house, Leah was sure. Leah could hear Seth's groan again. She was tempted to do the same, but she was much more mature than doing that.

Jake just grinned and kissed her cheek. Leah just rolled her eyes. Again.

"Hey, come in, guys," Renesmee invited them in at last.

The Cullens already stood up to greet the pack when the pack entered the house. Leah tried to stay behind and not to meet their gazes. She tried not to scowl, but smiling was really not on the table. The pack greeted The Cullens back. Seth even hugged them one by one, except Rosalie of course. Quill and Embry stayed with the handshakes. Leah just nodded her head to greet them.

"I hope you're comfortable with your journey," Esme said sincerely.

"Don't worry, Esme. It was fun," Seth answered easily.

"It's good, then," Carlisle commented. "Oh, yeah, we should introduce our guest. His name is William. He came from England," Carlisle said while indicating for someone to come to the room. "Come in, William. Meet Jacob's pack. They're a part of our family too," Carlisle said to the vampire. Leah frowned a little hearing this.

The moment the guest came into the room, Leah could hear the steps. She didn't want to look the vampire immediately. But, there was a pull that made her want to look up to see the new face.

The moment she saw the vampire's face, she felt like other creatures disappeared from that place. It felt as if she was there just for him. Her breath stuck in her throat and it felt like the next breath that she took was for him. Leah fought really hard not to run to his direction because she felt a really great force that pulled her to him. Like there was magnet that made her want to be close to him.

The new face smiled to the pack one by one. The moment his gaze reached Leah's, she felt like her feet wanted to give up on her. She felt like she wasn't even strong enough to stand up. But, she still stood up just because of him. Because it felt as if nothing was matter in the world, except him.

A gasp suddenly sounded in the room. All eyes, except Leah's, went to Edward. Edward's eyes didn't leave Leah.

"What is it, Edward?" Bella asked looking concerned at her husband.

Edward moved his gaze to Bella immediately. "Nothing," Edward mumbled. And then he cleared his throat (as if, he needed to do that!) and looked at Jake.

"Jacob, can I talk to you and the pack now?" he asked trying to act normal.

Jake frowned a little but nodded his head. "Sure."

The guys started to move from the room before Seth suddenly realized that his sister didn't follow them. Seth look confused at his sister. "Leah, come on," he urged pulling her hand.

Leah followed reluctantly, but her eyes didn't leave William immediately. But it seemed the others didn't notice because they were focused on Edward.

The pack and Edward ran from the house. When Edward felt like it was far enough, he stopped and waited for the pack to reach him. He waited for a couple of minutes because the pack didn't phase to wolves' forms. Once the pack reached him, Edward's eyes went to Leah immediately.

"Was that really what I think it was?" Edward asked Leah making the others look more confused.

Leah's eyes widened for a moment before she frowned. She looked at Edward with pain in her eyes. And she really felt the pain physically. Now, she understood why the other wolves didn't like being away from their girls. It really hurt.

"What is it all about?" Jake asked.

Edward didn't answer and still looked at Leah. "Don't you want to tell them?" he asked Leah again.

Leah nodded a little. "I imprinted," she whispered making the others turned their heads to her direction.

"What?" Seth exclaimed looking disbelieved.

"You imprinted? On who?" Quill asked looking confused.

"No way," Jake exclaimed. "On the vampire?" he asked looking really shocked.

"What?" three guys yelled at the same time.

"How can that happen?" Seth asked loudly.

"You knew this?" Jake asked Edward suddenly turning his head to his father-in-law to be.

Edward nodded his head. "I wasn't sure. But her thought suddenly were full of William. And her reactions were kinda strange. I wasn't sure if it's alright to let him know immediately. That's why I asked all of you to get out of there," Edward explained.

"Oh man, it'll complicate things," Embry said. "We had to protect humans from vampires, but we won't be able to touch that one vampire even if he feed on human in front of us."

"Yeah. That's kinda right," Quill agreed.

"Hmm.. actually," Edward said gaining their attentions again. "William's kinda interested on our lifestyle. He plans to try it for now," he explained.

"Oh, that's good then," Quill commented looking relieved.

"But what should we do regarding this matter?" Jake asked. "What will you do, Leah?"

Leah looked up to Jake with pain still in her eyes. "I don't know," she mumbled.

"Do you need to know about him?" Edward suddenly asked.

Jake turned to look at Edward. "What? You'll tell us his secret?" he asked disbelievingly.

Edward smirked. "Well, no. I'll just tell you what he told us, not what he thought," he explained.

"Alright, then. What else should we know about him? Carlisle said that he's from England," Seth asked suddenly.

The others turned their heads to him immediately. They looked confused with Seth's enthusiasm.

"You look interested," Embry commented drily.

Seth turned his head to him. "Well, of course. My sister imprinted on him. He might become my brother-in-law later," Seth answered innocently.

"Seth!" Leah exclaimed feeling embarrassed with her brother's words.

The others chuckled hearing the conversation.

"So, what else do you know about him?" Jake asked again, back to topic.

"Well, I know more than necessary, of course, but I won't tell you that," Edward said smirking. "He was born in London, England, in 1987. He was turned in 2008. He doesn't know who turned him. He knew that he was attacked suddenly but he woke up alone after the transformation," Edward explained.

"Wow, he's younger than you, Leah," Seth commented.

"Shut up, Seth!" Leah said annoyed, making the others chuckled again.

"What else?" Jake asked Edward again.

"He has ability," Edward simply answered.

"Woah, cool. What is it?" Seth looked more interested.

"He can detect people's mind," Edward started to explain.

"Woah, like you?" Seth cut Edward's explanation.

Edward shook his head. "No. Not like me. He can feel certain meanness from other people. He can know when people have bad intention or good intention to him," Edward explained. "That's why he decided to stay for a moment with us. He felt that we didn't have bad intention to him," Edward added.

"He told you this?" Quill asked Edward skeptically.

"Yeah. He told us about his ability when he explained the reason he wants to stay," Edward answered.

"How long did he decide to stay?" Leah asked Edward. It felt like it was the first time for Leah talking to a vampire without hostility in her voice, or even in her mind.

Edward smile a little hearing her thought. "He didn't tell us exactly. He didn't even know. But, seeing that he's interested in our lifestyle, I think he'll stay long enough to learn that," Edward answered dutifully.

"What about.. what about Alice? What did she see about his staying?" Leah asked again, hesitantly.

"Alice's vision was not clear. She couldn't be certain about it. William's future was really blurred," Edward answered again kindly.

"Maybe, because Leah imprints on him," Embry suggested.

"Maybe," Edward said.

There was silent for a moment.

"Here they come," Edward mumbled suddenly.

The others looked at him curiously of what he was talking about.

"Bella and Renesmee are coming," Edward explained seeing the confuse looks.

Seth snorted. "I'm surprised they didn't come sooner, seeing that their mates are here," Seth commented.

A few seconds later, Bella and Renesmee reached them. Renesmee got into Jake's waiting arms instantly, while Bella reached Edward's side. Bella hit Seth's arm lightly, but Seth complained nevertheless.

"Aww. What was that for?" Seth exclaimed stroking his arm.

"For your comment," Bella said rolling her eyes.

"What's wrong with my comment? I'm right, Edward's your mate and Jake's Nessie's," Seth protested.

"Seth, shut up!" Jake commanded with his Alpha voice. Renesmee giggled hearing this.

"So, what's that all about? Why are you here?" Bella asked Edward.

Edward didn't answer, looking hesitant, before shook his head.

"What?" Renesmee asked again, looking at her father, before turning her gaze to Jake. "Jakey, what is it? What happened?" she asked, looking adorably at Jake.

"Oh.. hmm.. it's Leah," Jake answered hesitantly.

Leah rolled her eyes. _Now I think I respect Edward more than Jake. At least, he can resist not to answer his wife's question, while Jake can't stand to resist Nessie's,_ Leah thought in her mind.

Edward chuckled a little hearing her thought, making Leah glared at him.

"What is it?" Bella asked again curiously.

"Nothing, Love," Edward answered effortlessly, making Bella frowned.

"What about Leah?" Renesmee asked again. "Leah, what happened?" Renesmee addressed Leah in the end.

"Hmm.. I imprinted," Leah answered hesitantly.

"On William?" Bella asked immediately. Some heads nodded to answer this. "That's good, then," Bella commented looking happy.

Leah frowned hearing this. She didn't really agree with this statement. She desperately wanted to imprint, but she didn't think that imprinted on a vampire as good news.

"Why is it good, Love?" Edward asked.

"Well, maybe with this, William can stay with us. He can really try to adopt our lifestyle," Bella answered matter-of-factly. "And Leah can stay here too," she added.

No one commented on this. They didn't know what to say anymore.

"Maybe we should go back to the house. I'm sure they're wondering where we are," Edward suggested and the others agreed.

Once they were back to the house, The Cullens and William stood up waiting for them in the living room.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked the moment the pack, Edward, Bella, and Renesmee came into the room.

Renesmee started to open her mouth, but Edward cut her immediately. "Nothing, Carlisle. Just the pack's stuff," he said nonchalantly, as if nothing major happened.

Leah had to thank Edward for that. He really was helpful for her today.

"Hmm.. Charlie's plane will be landing in.. 15 minutes," Alice said reminding them about their other guests.

"Oh my God. I totally forgot about that," Bella exclaimed instantly. "We should pick him up," she said to Edward.

"Can I pick Grampa up?" Renesmee asked suddenly.

"Sure, Renesmee," Edward agreed almost readily.

Leah rolled her eyes. _I changed my mind. I thought it was about answering a mate, but now I know it's just about Nessie. They just can't say no to her_, Leah thought making Edward glanced at her and smiled a little.

"I'll take her then," Jake offered.

Emmet threw a car key to him and the couple left the room after that.

"So, what exactly happened?" Alice asked again the moment they all heard a car drove away from the garage.

No one answered immediately. There were glances between the pack and Edward.

"I know it's about me," William said suddenly. "I can feel it. That something's wrong with me. What is it?" he asked looking at Edward.

That moment Leah got a chance to analyze William's appearance. His eyes were red, obviously, but they didn't hold hostility or cruelty. They looked almost normal, like red was the natural color for eyes. He was tall, almost as tall as Edward. Maybe he was shorter by an inch or two. His hair was dark brown almost black. He got a hairstyle like Carlisle, straight and neatly arranged.

Now, he looked curious and suspicious, but again there was no hostility in his attitude. "Does the pack disagree that I'm staying here?" William asked again glancing suspiciously at the pack that stayed in the room.

"No," Seth exclaimed immediately. Edward, Quill, and Embry shook their head.

Leah frowned hearing his accusation. _Maybe you should introduce all of us,_ she thought to Edward.

"Oh, yeah. We didn't get a chance to introduce them to you, William," Edward said clearly hearing Leah's request. "They are Jacob's pack. Jacob is their leader. They are Quill, Embry, and Seth," Edward said addressing the guys. "And that was Leah. She's Jacob' beta, kinda like the vice president of the club," Edward joked a little. The vampires chuckled.

"We're not a high school club," Embry protested. Leah and Quill nodded and frowned hearing Edward's words.

"Why not? It's kinda cool," Seth said acceptingly.

Leah hit Seth's head hearing her brother's statement. "Shut up, Seth! No one asked your opinion," Leah grumbled.

"Wow, you look serious. And it's impressive being a vice president seeing that you're the only girl," William said to praise Leah.

Leah felt her face hot the moment William addressed her directly.

"Actually, it's Beta. Not vice president," Quill tried to correct it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you, really. I'm just.. new to all of this," William apologized sincerely.

After that, the situation became normal again. Carlisle and Esme monopolized William's attention, explaining their lives in the back porch. Leah sat not far from the door and windows that overlook the porch. She could see William through the glasses. The good thing about this house was it was similar with The Forks' house, it was covered with so many glasses and made it see through.

Bella talked with Quill and Embry, asking about La Push news. Emmet and Rosalie talked to Seth about sport, well Emmet and Seth who did all the talking. Rosalie just sat next to Emmet, looked like trying not to breath. Alice accompanied Jasper to hunt not too far from the house. She asked Edward to come too. So, the three of them were gone from the house.

A few moments later, Alice came back, being followed by Edward and Jasper. She smiled at Leah once she saw Leah sat at the nearest couch from the back door. The she smiled made Leah shivered. Leah knew in instant that the pixie-like vampire knew about her situation. Leah glared at Edward who just shrugged his shoulder noticing her thoughts.

"Congratulation," Alice said softly to Leah. She looked genuinely happy, like a friend.

Leah just smiled a little seeing her expression.

"For what?" Rosalie demanded curiously.

"Later, Rose. Charlie and Sue are not far," Alice said before turned to the room under the stairs.

Carlisle, Esme, and William came back inside the house hearing what Alice said. Alice came in front of William, holding something in her hands.

"It's for your eyes. We don't want to scare Charlie with your eyes," Alice said jokingly.

William just smiled and accepted the thing that looked like contact lenses. He went to the bathroom to wear them. Leah just stared at him quietly. A minute later he came back to the room, with brown eyes.

"You look good. It suits you," Alice complimented him. "You're gonna be fine, right, being around human?" she asked cautiously.

"Sure, no problem," William answered convincingly. "I thought that you can see future. Why don't you just check it?" he asked suddenly.

"The future's kinda blur right now," Alice answered, glancing at Leah. She was kind enough not to stating it was _William's_ future that was blur. "They're turning to the driveway," Alice announced.

Sure enough, they all could hear a car coming. A minute later, they could hear four car doors opened and closed.

"It's okay, Charlie. I got them," Jake's voice muffled by the front door, but they all could hear it clearly.

"Come on, Grampa Charlie, Grandma Sue, just come to the house with me. Jake can handle the bags," Renesmee said clearly.

"Why am I nervous? It feels like I am going to meet the in-laws or something," William whispered suddenly.

A few chuckles responded to that statement.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't mean to.." William said almost panicky. It seemed like he suddenly remembered who was coming.

"It's okay, man. I know," Edward said assuring him and smiled.

And then Edward glanced at Leah who suddenly felt that the room became hotter in a heartbeat. Way hotter. She started to feel blush graced across her cheeks.

William thought that he offended Edward because it was Charlie who was coming. He didn't know the meaning of his statement could be applied to Sue too, who came with Charlie. Who is Leah's mother. Leah tried so hard to forget that statement.

The knock at the front door suddenly rang through the house. Carlisle opened the door readily.

"Hello, Charlie, Sue. Welcome to our home," Carlisle said good-naturedly. He shook Charlie's and Sue's hand. Sue looked hesitant at first, but still shook his hand.

Esme who stood beside Carlisle shook their hands too. "Please come in," she offered immediately.

"Hi, Dad," Bella walked to Charlie's side with Edward. They hugged for a moment before Bella greeted Sue and Edward shook Charlie's hand.

After all the greeting, Carlisle and Esme stood beside William. "Well, this is our new guest, William. He's from England," Carlisle introduced William to Charlie. "William, this is Charlie Swan, Bella's father," he added.

Charlie shook his hand immediately. He acted friendly. William looked happy with the welcome feeling that radiated from Charlie. It seemed like this was a really normal introduction, not between a vampire and a human.

"And William, this is Sue Clearwater, Charlie's fiancée also Leah's and Seth's mother," Carlisle introduced Sue. It was true they got engaged a year ago. They were planning their wedding in a few months.

Sue looked hesitant. She clearly knew that William was a vampire. She needed time to get used to be around The Cullens, but she still didn't like being around new vampire. Leah usually agreed with her, but it was a special circumstances. She didn't want her mother to act weird around William.

Leah came to her mother's side immediately. "It's fine, Mom. He's okay," Leah whispered to her mother. Only Charlie who didn't hear this statement.

Sue, being convinced by her daughter, shook William's hand. Sue trusted her daughter's opinion in a matter of vampire more than she did her son, because Seth was always too trusting for the vampires.

"Boys, help Jacob bring the bags," Esme commanded.

The pack did that almost instantly, not because it was Esme's command, but because it was Jake that they have to help. Besides, the bags included their stuffs too. Emmet and Jasper helped too. While Edward accompanied Bella to give the tour around the house to her father.

Leah excused herself from The Cullens and Charlie and urged her mother to follow her. She needed to talk to her mother and informed her about the new development. They walked in silent for a few minutes. Sue didn't ask anything, she knew that they needed to get away if they didn't want to be heard by the vampires.

Once, they reach the place that Leah thought far enough, they sat at a tree that looked like it fell down a long time ago. Sue still didn't talk about anything. She just observed her only daughter who looked nervous now.

"What is it?" Sue finally asked after a few minutes of silence.

Leah looked hesitant. "Mom, I.. hmm.. I imprinted," she finally said it.

Sue looked brightened hearing this. She was happy hearing that her daughter finally could be happy. She was worried that her daughter couldn't have a happy ending like other people. She knew that the only chance that Leah could be happy if she could imprint on someone.

"Thank God. It's good news then. Why are you looking like that?" Sue asked seeing her daughter didn't look happy.

"It's complicated, Mom," Leah said softly.

"Why? He's not a good guy? Or he's involved with someone?" Sue asked again looking concern.

Leah hesitated again. "The problem is with who he really is," Leah said softly.

"Who is he?" Sue asked, but Leah didn't answer immediately. "Leah, whom did you imprint on?" Sue asked once again looking very serious.

"It's.. hmm.." Leah hesitated again. "I imprinted on.. hmm.. on William."

"William.." Sue trailed. "You mean the vampire?" Sue asked disbelievingly. "How.. How can it happen?"

Leah just shook her head. "I don't know, Mom. You know that it was unplanned and involuntarily," Leah answered softly.

"Are you sure that you imprinted?" Sue asked again warily.

"Yes. I'm sure," Leah looked really sure.

Sue sighed. "What will you do?"

Leah shook her head again. "I don't know, Mom. What do you think I should do?" she asked back. She really needed her mother's opinion on this. She didn't know what to do.

"Well, you don't have a choice. So, maybe you should just accept it and try to be close to him," Sue suggested.

"But, what if he doesn't like me, Mom? It's really different from the others, even Jake. At least, Nessie was just a baby when they met. She could just accept him like that. But, it was different. My condition was not a good point in William's eyes, Mom. He's bound to be disgusted with me. What if the only thing that he wanted from me is me staying away from him?" Leah poured her heart out to her mother.

Her mother was the only person that she could trust completely. After her breakup with Sam, only her mother knew how broken she had been. Even when she was in wolf form and surrounded by the pack, she really tried not to think about her deepest feeling. Only her mother knew her insecurities, her secrets, her sadness, and her fears.

Sue just looked at her daughter and stroked Leah's hair gently. "Remember, you were bound to be disgusted with him, too. But, here you are, imprinted on him. So, maybe we should try to think clearly and wipe away all the prejudices," Sue said giving advice and trying to calm her daughter down. "Everything happens for a reason, Leah. Maybe the reason you imprinted on him is to make us tolerated the vampires more. And maybe with this, he can learn not to hurt and kill people again," Sue added.

Leah smiled a little hearing her mother's words. "Actually, he planned to learn The Cullens' lifestyle. That's why he decided to stay here for now," Leah informed her mother.

"That's good, then. Maybe it'll give you a chance to get to know him and make him like you," Sue said trying to be optimistic.

After that, they came back to the house. It was lunch time already. Once they arrived at the house, Leah could smell Esme's cooking. It smelled as delicious as it could get, being cooked by a vampire. The pack, Renesmee, and Charlie sat at the dinner table already. Charlie smiled when he saw Sue back. He offered the seat next to him for Sue. Leah sat beside Seth while trying to hear where William was. It seemed like, William was in Carlisle's study at the second floor getting lecture about their life. Leah felt comforted hearing his voice even though it was muffled by the rooms.

Leah ate in silence. Her pack ate between their conversations about sport again. Sue talked to Esme and Renesmee, commenting about the food and the house. Leah just stayed silent while trying to hear William's conversation with Carlisle.

After lunch, Carlisle and Esme talked with Charlie and Sue in the living room. The younger Cullens, the pack, and William hanged around the backyard where Renesmee's birthday party and the engagement party would be held tonight. The guests would start to arrive at 5 PM, including The Denalis. The place had been decorated by The Cullens since last night and this morning. So, basically all the preparation had already been finished.

The girls talked about dresses and shopping, while the boys talked about football. Leah, feeling left out because that was not really her expertise, sat a little away from the girls. She looked around and settled her eyes on William who looked a little confused at the boys. William glanced around, as if he could feel Leah's stare. He grinned at her easily. It seemed like he really was friendly.

After a few moments, William suddenly came near her and sat beside her.

"Hi," he greeted her.

"Hi," Leah greeted him back softly.

"Why aren't you talking with the girls?" he asked curiously.

"Well, shopping and dresses are really not my things," Leah answered readily. "What about you?" she asked back.

"Same as you. Football is really not my thing. I mean American football. I'm from London, remember?" he said reminding her of his tradition. "I don't understand about that sport, really."

"Oh yeah. I forgot," Leah said smiling at him. "Why are you in the state?" Leah asked curiously.

"Oh, well. I was turned here. I mean in America," William said sadly.

"Really?"

William nodded his head. "They didn't tell you?" he asked curiously.

"Hmm.. Edward just said that you were turned in 2008. He never said where you were turned," Leah explained.

"Well, I was on my holiday alone, backpacking through America," he said.

"Edward said you didn't know who your creator was," Leah said softly.

"No. It was so sudden. I didn't see his face at all. But, from his body I knew that it was a male," William explained. "I didn't even know why I was spared. I mean, it was hard to stop from sucking all the blood. So, why wasn't I killed?" William stopped for a moment. "Carlisle said, maybe it was because I was planned to be turned, not just to be a victim," he added.

"But it's a good thing that you're still here, right? I mean, it's good that you're not.. hmm.. dead," Leah said hesitantly.

William chuckled hearing this. "Well, I'm not so sure about being 'not dead'. I've become 'the undead'," William said reminding Leah. And then his expression became serious. "I honestly don't know if it was a good thing or not that I'm not dead," he added with certain sadness in his voice.

"Alright, girls. It's time for the dress and the makeup. Let's go!" Alice announced excitedly.

Alice, Rosalie, and Renesmee stood up readily and looked happy with the plan. Bella stood up, too. But, there was certain laziness in her expression that made people knew that she was still the same Bella who hated dressing up.

Leah just sat there and looked uninterested. She could feel the glance that William threw at her direction. "You're not going with them?" he asked.

Leah turned her head to his direction with a horrified expression in her face. Going with the vampires for dressing up? He was kidding, right? "No! Definitely not!" she exclaimed passionately.

"Actually, Leah. You're coming with us!" Alice said interrupting their conversation.

"No way!" Leah refused wholeheartedly.

"Yes way. There's a dress that you can borrow.." Alice started.

"No! I don't need that.. I don't want to dress up. For what?" Leah stubbornly refused.

"Ohh.. Come on, Leah. It'll be fun! It's gonna be good to show off your beauty from time to time," Alice said suggestively.

Leah starred at Alice in horror. "No. I don't want to.." she started. A horrifying look crossed her face again when she realized Alice reached down to touch her. "Don't touch me!" she exclaimed. Leah practically growled at her.

Alice stepped back defensively. Jasper suddenly appeared at her side, ready to interfere if Leah planned to hurt his mate.

William stood up immediately realizing the situation. "Alright, guys. I think it's not good to fight before the party," he said trying to cheer up the mood.

"Alice, what are you doing? Just leave the dog!" Rosalie, being Rosalie, was rude as ever.

"No. I won't," Alice said stubbornly. "Leah, you're coming with us. Or I'll tell him.." Alice trailed trying to blackmail Leah.

"Shut up!" Leah yelled at the vampire.

Jasper growled at Leah acted like to his mate. "Jazz, it's fine," Alice tried to calm her mate down. "Leah," Alice starred at Leah again with the threatening voice.

Leah glared at the vampire, but she realized that the pixie wouldn't give up. "Fine! As long as you stay away from me!" Leah said in the end.

"Done!" Alice agreed readily.

Leah walked hesitantly following the girls to Alice's room. Leah stayed five steps away from them. Once they arrived at the room, Alice threw a black dress to her. Leah just accepted and observed it. The dress was simple, but still looked fancy for Leah's standard. She didn't wear dresses usually. So, she didn't feel comfortable with that.

The vampires worked fast. They did each other makeup. They really knew what to do, especially Alice and Rosalie. But, the best thing was they really left Leah alone. Leah refused any make up and just wore the dress. She combed her hair and left it down, like usual.

"Are you really sure you don't want any make up?" Alice asked trying to be adorable so she could persuade Leah.

"Yes, I'm sure I don't want them," Leah said glancing at the mirror. She looked fine. The dress looked good on her. It was like that was really her dress.

"Just a little," Alice tried persuading her.

"No!" Leah exclaimed quickly. "Can I go now?" she asked Alice later.

Alice sighed regretfully hearing Leah's decision. "Fine, then. If you think that you're done," Alice said.

"I'll go then," Leah turned to leave. But, before she reached the door, she turned back to Alice. "Hmm.. thanks for lending me the dress," she said politely. Even though she didn't like the vampires, she still had good manner.

"You're welcome. It's yours!" Alice said excitedly.

Leah frowned, but she didn't comment to that. She left the room and tried to find her pack. Or William. She decided to go to the back porch. She looked down to the backyard and found William standing not too far from the porch.

As if he sensed her (or maybe, he did smell her or hear her heartbeat), he turned his head to her. William smiled at her and walked closer to where she stood. "You look.." William started.

"Ridiculous. I know!" Leah said cutting his sentence.

William chuckled a little. "Actually, I wanted to say pretty," he said in the end.

Leah eyed his expression and decided that he was sincere. "Thanks, then," she mumbled feeling a little embarrassed. She eyed his clothes now. "Well, you look really good," she complimented back.

William chuckled again. "Credits to Edward. He let me borrowed his clothes," William said.

"It really suits you."

"Thank you," he said again. "I didn't usually wear clothes like this. I used to just stick with T-shirt and jeans," he added.

"Yeah, I know the feeling. Me too," Leah said in the end starting to miss her own jeans and T-shirts. She started to walk down to his direction.

"But you look really good in the dress. You should wear them more often," William commented.

"I'm not really sure about that. It doesn't exactly fit with the pack," Leah said with sarcastic tone.

William chuckled hearing this before listening to what happened at the house. Leah could hear too. It seemed like there were new guests who had arrived already.

"Seems like The Denalis have arrived," Leah mumbled smelling their scents.

"You've met them?" William asked.

"Yeah. A few times. Mostly at the occasion like this, birthday party for Nessie. Once because of a battle," Leah answered readily. Now she understood why Jake couldn't _not_ answer Renesmee. She couldn't refuse to answer William's questions either.

"Oh, yeah. About The Volturi things, right? Carlisle told me about that," William said.

Suddenly the door to the back porch opened. Edward and Eleazar appeared and started to come to their direction.

"Well, Eleazar, you met Leah already," Edward started the introduction.

"Hello," Eleazar greeted Leah kindly. Leah just nodded her head.

"And this is William. He's our new guest," Edward said again.

Eleazar starred at William for seconds before smiled. "Hello, nice to meet you," he said offering his hand for William to shake.

William looked a little confused, but shook Eleazar's hand.

"Oh, yeah, I forget. Eleazar can identify other vampire's ability," Edward added.

"Oh, so you just identify mine?" William asked.

Eleazar nodded. "That's really good ability. Especially while meeting new faces like now," he said kindly.

"Yeah. It's not much, but I'm glad I have it," William answered modestly.

Edward frowned while turned his head to the house. "It seemed like the other guests are on their way," he said almost scowling.

"You don't look happy," William commented.

"You wouldn't either, if you could read their minds," Edward answered.

William chuckled. "It seemed like I won't get a good night then," he said mysteriously.

Edward chuckled hearing his thought. "Yeah, I think you won't," he agreed.

Leah felt confused but didn't say anything. She thought that she would ask William later if she could get a chance to talk to him again.

A little while later, William had also been introduced to Carmen, Kate, Garett, Tanya, and Thomas, Tanya's mate. Leah just stayed back and watched him interacting with The Denalis. He really was friendly and kind. Leah felt a little more comfort observing this. At least, her imprintee had a good heart even though he was a vampire. It made it easier for her to become whatever he wanted her to be.

The human guests started to arrive. They were Renesmee's friends from school. They were not many, just around twenties people. Leah still stayed in the back and didn't try to greet them at all. William looked uncomfortable and he decided to stay with Leah in the back.

"You don't look too happy," Leah said a little concerned.

"As Edward and I had predicted, I won't get a good night with this," William grumbled.

"Why?" Leah asked curiously.

"I'm not used to be around many human," he said looking really uncomfortable.

"Is it really hard to resist the temptation? Maybe we could get away from here," Leah suggested.

"Temptation?" William looked confused at Leah before realizing what she meant. "You mean the blood? No, it's not the blood that I'm uncomfortable with," he explained. "But, getting away from here probably a good idea," he agreed to Leah's suggestion. "Do you want to take a walk with me, my lady?" he said jokingly.

Leah chuckled a little and suddenly felt embarrassed. "Okay," she agreed wholeheartedly. "So, why were you uncomfortable?" she asked while they were already far enough from the party place.

"Like Edward said, their minds made me uncomfortable," William answered frowning.

"But you _can't_ read their mind," Leah felt confused.

"Oh, no. Not like Edward. But I still can feel them."

"What do you mean?" Leah asked again.

"Hmm.. well, I'm not so sure, but I think that my ability is like a little part of Edward's and Jasper's combined," William started to explain. "I can't read their mind like Edward or feel their emotion like Jasper, but I can get certain knowledge of both of those. It's like I can feel a little part of the two of them combined."

Leah still looked confused and William realized it.

"Well, you know that I can read people's intentions, right?" he asked and Leah nodded to answer. "When people want to.. hmm, say.. kill you, for example. I can't read their mind, but I would know enough to know that they plan to kill you. I wouldn't know _how_ they plan to kill you, like Edward would. But I can see their intention," William tried to explain again. "It's like I can feel something like hatred or anything like that, that would make me get the conclusion. And the good part is, they can't lie at all, like people can hide something from Edward or Jasper."

Leah nodded her head letting him know that she understood. "If you're not around people much, what did you usually do?" she asked again.

"I usually just camped in the forest or running through it," William answered easily. "When I'm thirsty, I fed on a hiker or two," he added making Leah flinched. "Oh my God. I'm sorry I forgot that you existed to protect human from creatures like me," he apologized sincerely.

"Do you think that you can manage to learn The Cullens' lifestyle?" Leah asked again.

William smiled hearing the question. "I think so," he said looking sure. "You know, I really am glad that I came here this morning. I never thought that this kind of life exists. If I knew it from the start, I think I'd be a vegetarian by now," he said with a happy tone.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I never liked feed on human. Well, their blood is delicious of course. And I think I'll miss that. But, feed on them, making me feel like I'm.. heartless or brutal," William tried to find the right words. "I can read people's intentions and I usually stayed away from people with bad intentions. But, when I fed on human, I had bad intentions. It's like I became someone that I wanted to stay away from," William explained.

Leah nodded her head again. She thought that it would be really easy to love him with his heart like that. They were silent for a while, just enjoyed the surrounding.

"Can I ask you something?" Leah asked suddenly.

"Sure, what is it?" William agreed readily.

"Why are you comfortable being around me?" Leah asked carefully.

William looked confused with her question.

"I mean I'm a shape-shifter, werewolf. According to the vampires, I don't smell good to your kind. So, how can you stand being around me?" Leah tried to explain her question.

"Oh, you mean your scent?" William started to understand. "No offense, alright. Hmm.. your scent smells like an animal to me. You know like bears or dogs," William said hesitantly. "Don't get offended, alright?" he added quickly.

Leah smiled a little. "It's alright. I used to that," she said.

"Okay, so you smell like that to me. And I used to being around animals like that. I lived in the forests, remember?" William said cheerfully. "So, I'm used to that scent," he added.

Leah nodded her head again. "So, you really don't mind being around me?" she asked.

"Not at all," William answered easily. He was silent for a moment. "Besides, my ability is like Jasper's, you know?" he added suddenly.

Leah looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Jasper told me that he usually likes to be around happy people, because of his ability. It makes him feel happy too if he is near people like that," William started to explain. "Well, I'm like him too. I like being around people with good intentions. That's why I like being around The Cullens," he added. "I don't know why. But, I feel that your intention to me is really good. I mean _really_ good, better than anyone else. That's why I like being around you," he admitted.

Leah was partly happy, partly shy, hearing his explanation. Maybe her mother was right. Everything happened for a reason. And it was a good thing that she imprinted on vampire with ability like this. Of course, she had good intention to him. She existed to make him happy after all.

"How long will you stay with The Cullens?" Leah asked again, changing the topic. She wasn't ready yet to talk about feelings.

William shrugged. "I don't really know. It's not like I have plans or something. I usually just.. hmm.. fly with the wind. I never really planned what I will do next. So, for now I just want to learn their lifestyle. If I find something I need to do later, I'll leave," William said nonchalantly. "Well, like the saying, I'll cross the bridge when I come to it."

Leah desperately held herself back to not ask him to stay with The Cullens forever. Speaking of forever, maybe she should think to stay phasing with Jake, considering that her imprintee was immortal. If William wanted her to, at least.

"It seems like your self-control is pretty good," Leah commented.

"Well, I always fed if I needed to do that. If I wasn't thirsty, I didn't feed. It's like you eat, really. If you're hungry, you eat. If you're not, you don't," he said easily.

"So, you're not tempted with blood? I mean you drink that just because you need to?" Leah asked again.

William shrugged again. "Mostly yes. But, there were few times when I feed because their blood was so tempting," he admitted.

"You said that you didn't like to feed on human. Have you ever regretted feeding on them after you did that?"

"Sometimes," William said with certain sadness in his face. "But I thought regretting doing that meant that I regret my life," he added.

Leah frowned hearing this. "Was that why you said that you didn't know if it was a good thing or not you become like this?" Leah asked remembering their conversation earlier.

William didn't answer immediately. He starred at Leah for a few moments before nodding. "Yeah," he sighed.

"Maybe you can make up all of that by doing something like.. Carlisle?" Leah suggested.

"What do you mean?" William asked, didn't understand her mean.

Leah shrugged. "Well, I heard that Carlisle became a doctor and all that so he can help people. Maybe you can do the same," Leah explained.

"What? You mean I should become a doctor?" William asked disbelievingly.

Leah smiled. "Well, not exactly a doctor. I mean, maybe you can help people too. With your own way," she suggested.

William sighed and shrugged hearing this. "Maybe. If I know what to do," he said.

They were silent again for a while.

Suddenly William looked stiff. He frowned and turned his head to the direction of the house. They were far enough from the house, so Leah couldn't hear sound from that place. But, she was sure that William could still hear the voices from the house. She noticed William's sudden change.

"What is it? Does something happen?" Leah asked looking concerned.

William turned his head to her direction. He starred at her for a few seconds to observe her.

"What is it?" Leah asked again.

"What is 'imprint'?" he asked narrowing his eyes while still starring at her.

Suddenly, Leah felt her breath stuck in her throat again. "What do you mean?" she asked carefully.

"I heard someone said from the house that you imprinted on me. What does that mean?" he asked looking suspicious at Leah.

"You heard that?" Leah asked rhetorically. She needed time to think about an explanation.

"You don't look like you have bad intention to me," William said hesitantly.

"Because I don't have bad intention to you. I won't," Leah said trying to convince him.

"What is 'imprint', then?" William asked again.

Leah tried to take a deep breath before answered. "It was a werewolf's thing. When we meet someone, some of us imprinted on people. We.. hmm.." Leah stuck with her explanation.

"What happened when you imprint on someone?" William tried to let her know what to explain.

"Hmm.. we want to hmm.." Leah closed her eyes trying to compose herself. "It's like we find a purpose to live. Our purpose is to make our imprintee happy," she said finally. She exhaled hard and refused to meet William's eyes.

"Have you ever imprinted before this?" he asked again.

"No, of course not," Leah answered immediately. "It's hmm.. once in a lifetime," she answered carefully.

"Wow, so you imprinted on me and you won't imprint on anyone else?" he asked surprised.

"Yep," Leah answered still refusing to meet his eyes.

"And your purpose of life is to make _me_ happy?" William asked again which Leah answered by nodding her head. "How did you imprint on me?"

Leah shrugged. "Just by looking at you. It was an instant thing. I looked at you once and I imprinted on you. Just like that," Leah answered.

"So, you didn't choose me?" William asked again. Was that disappointment that Leah hear in his voice?

"No," Leah answered carefully. "It was unplanned, involuntarily, and irreversible," she added.

"What will happen after this?"

Leah shrugged. "Whatever you want to happen," she said, finally looking up and meeting William's gaze. "I will do practically everything that you want me to do," she said carefully.

"Everything?" he asked still didn't look convinced.

"Well, I have to obeyed Jake's law and command first. But, yeah, I'm bound to do what you want me to do," she answered.

"What will you do after I leave?" he asked again.

Leah flinched. "I'll be around you as much as I can," she answered feeling unsure. "I have obligation with the pack. But, it'll be hard to stay away from you, so I'll go to find you from time to time, I think," she was silent for a moment. "That is if you want me around. If you don't want me to be around you, I'll stay away of course," she added slowly.

"But you said that it's hard to stay away?" William looked confused.

"Doesn't matter what I feel. if you want me to stay away from you, I'll do just that. Like I said, I'm bound to do things that you want me to do," Leah answered again.

"What exactly will you feel if I ask you to stay away?"

Leah flinched again. "It will.. hmm.. It'll hurt."

William nodded his head. "Fine, then. You don't have to stay away if it hurts you," he said with a kind smile.

They were silent again for a few moments.

"Wait a minute," William suddenly said. "Will we become.. hmm.. I don't know.. mate or something?" he asked looking confused again.

"I'll become whatever you want me to be," Leah answered readily.

"Whatever I want you to be? What does that mean?" William still didn't understand.

"I'll become a friend if you need one. I'll become protector, although I'm not sure you'll even need one. I'll really become anything you want or need."

"So, you don't have to be my mate?" William asked again.

Leah flinched a little but shook her head. "No. You have choice. If you don't want me to be your mate, then I don't. You can find your own mate," she said trying to be nonchalant. She didn't want William to feel obligated to do anything he didn't have to do.

"But, you don't have other choice?" he asked again making sure what that meant.

Leah shook her head again. "No, I don't," she said trying to look strong while she said that.

William frowned hearing this. "What will happen if I find a mate later?" he asked again hesitantly.

Leah shrugged. "Then she'll become your mate," she said matter-of-factly.

"No, I mean what will happen to you?" William asked again.

"Nothing. I'll just be your friend if you want me to," Leah said again. "Or your guard dog or something," she said jokingly. She desperately wanted to cheer the mood.

William didn't laugh, not even smile. He still frowned and looked uncomfortable.

Leah felt concerned. "Can you not think about it? You don't have to think about it. Just forget it and just do whatever you want to do. You don't need to concern about this thing." Leah tried to convince him.

"You don't want me to be concerned? What if I really find a mate? Won't you feel miserable?" William asked again and there was anger in his voice.

"As long as you're happy, it'll be fine," Leah answered trying to make him relax.

"And it won't be a problem if I'm happy with another woman?" William looked skeptical.

"No, it won't be a problem," Leah said trying to look sure.

"You won't feel miserable seeing me happy like that?" Now, William looked shocked.

"My gene will tell me that I'm happy seeing you happy, no matter what," Leah assured him.

"What a sick thought is that!" William exclaimed angrily.

"Trust me, it'll be fine. Really. Please don't think about it again," Leah practically begged him.

"But.. but.. how can you not be miserable when you see someone that's supposed to be your mate being happy with another woman, and.. and you even have to be happy with that," William stuttered. "That's really sick. You must be miserable if that really happened."

Leah smiled drily. "Trust me. It won't be as bad as... my past," Leah said the last word hesitantly.

William looked skeptical. "What about your past?"

Leah didn't answer immediately. He starred at William trying to decide if she should tell or not. "Nothing. Nothing really happened," Leah said quickly.

"What. About. Your. Past?" William asked again determinedly.

Leah regretted her words immediately. She didn't want him to pity her or concern about her more. But, she couldn't refuse him an answer. "Fine. Hmm.. before we become Jake's pack, we joined Sam's pack back in La Push. You should know that when we are in wolves' form, we'll share our thoughts," Leah started to explain. "And.. Sam is my.. my ex-boyfriend. We broke up because he imprinted on my cousin, Emily. That was chaos. I had to be a pathetic ex-girlfriend who shared thoughts with him. You won't understand how good it felt when Jake left the pack. All I had to do was following him and I'm free from sharing my thoughts with Sam," Leah closed the explanation with a happy tone.

William frowned hearing her explanation. "If it's possible to leave the pack, why didn't you do that from the beginning?"

"Oh no. Only Jake can do that," Leah corrected quickly. "You see, he was the true Alpha. From the beginning, he should be the Alpha because he's the grandson of our Ancestor's Alpha. But he declined in our early year as werewolf. Because of disagreement between him and Sam, he decided to left the pack," Leah explained again.

William nodded his head. He didn't frown anymore, but he still didn't look happy. "How could you hold on with something like that?" he asked rhetorically.

"Please.. please don't think about that. Don't be concern about that. About me. I'll be fine," Leah begged again. She sighed before started to talk again. "You really shouldn't know about this thing," she mumbled regretfully.

William just starred at her for a while. "I'll try then," he said suddenly.

"Try what?" Leah asked looking confused.

"I'll try to accept you as my mate," he clarified.

"Oh no. You really don't have to if you don't want to do this," Leah said looking horrified. "You should really just do what you want to do. What makes you happy," she added.

"That's what I want for now," William said seriously. "I will try. But, if in the end I can't except that, I'll leave," he added.

Leah nodded her head. "Okay, then," she mumbled. "Can you seriously try to be someone like me? Someone who smells like a wet dog to you?" Leah asked carefully.

"Your scent you mean? That's fine," William said easily. "Besides, you know, I really don't have to breathe. So, if it becomes too much, I just have to hold my breath," he added half-jokingly.

Leah smiled a little. "Very convincing," she mumbled warily.

William chuckled hearing her words. He held her chin and got her to look up to him. "I really can get used to this, you know," he said before lowering his head and kissed her lips.

* * *

**A/N: Finally...**

**So, what do you think? It's THE LONGEST story I've ever written. I really hope that you like this. Please let me know and leave reviews.**

**Thanks for your time reading all of this :)**


End file.
